Time Of The Month
by heyeileeen
Summary: When Blair hits that time of the month, A week of well ... Blair.
1. Cramps

Time of The Month

When Blair hits that time of the month, well .. A week of .

* * *

**CRAMPS.**

Chuck comes home from Bass Industries after a long day of work. He entered the penthouse wondering how Blair cooped up alone by herself throughout the day.

"Blair, baby I'm home" he called after exiting the elevator, when he didn't get any response, he went straight to the bedroom, then he found Blair on the bathroom sitting on the porcelain bowl crying.

"B, what's wrong? Why are you crying?" Chuck asked.

"My stomach hurts, my back hurts, everything hurts Chuck" Blair cried.

"Do you want me to take you to the hospital B? or maybe I could call so we can ask what's the problem Chuck said.

"No Chuck, you don't have to call nothing bad is happening, it's just that AHHH! my lower back" Blair tearfully said putting both of her hands on her lower back trying to soothe the pain."you know what I can't really talk about this with you" Blair replied then walked out of the bathroom and sat down on her side of the bed on Chuck's bedroom.

"Why not? Chuck asked following Blair outside the bathroom "you know you can tell me everything" Chuck sat down next to her and grabbed her arms, Blair rest her head on Chuck's shoulders.

"Blair, I'm worried about you, talk to me." Blair looked at Chuck's eyes "Uh Okay, it's just that it's my time of the month" Blair hesistantly told Chuck.

Chuck narrowed his brows in confusion trying to finalize what Blair just explain then after 30 seconds of confusion he finally realized what she just said. "Oh ... OHHHH Blair I'm sorry I didn't know, Do you want me to call Serena? so you can talk to her? What do you want me to do?"

Blair rolled her eyes of irritation and said "No I can take care of myself, I don't need Serena, and I just took some Midol 30 minutes ago to ease the pain I'm feeling but I guess that didn't work." Blair stand up "Where are you going Blair?" Chuck nervously asked. "Relax Bass, I'm just going to get some water." Blair stated. Blair went to the kitchen opened the fridge and pour the container of water to the glass she is holding. Chuck followed Blair to the kitchen and wrapped his arms around Blair's waist from behind.

"How do you say let's take a nap, the pain will be gone when you wake up?

"Alright let's take a nap" Blair put her glass down the counter, she grabbed Chuck's left hand and pulled him into the bedroom. Blair layed down on the left side of the bed and Chuck on the other. Chuck pulled Blair closer to him, Blair facing his chest and he began rubbing her lower back to soothe some of her pain. Chuck looked down at her and asked "Are you feeling better now?" as he kissed her hair.

"With you by my side? I'll be completely feeling better. Thank you, Chuck" she smiled as she kissed his lips softly and close her eyes. "For you Blair, anything, I love you." "I love you too" Blair mumbled as they both fell asleep.


	2. Cravings

**CRAVINGS**

"Dorota!" Blair called from her room. Laying on her stomach with her feet up on the air, she suddenly became hungry while reading a Grace Kelly book. Dorota hurriedly climb up the stairs and entered Blair's Marie Antoinette inspired bedroom.

"Yes, Miss Blair?" Dorota asked holding the feather dusterbecause she was cleaning.

"Stop anything you're doing and can you go buy some Godiva Chocolates, Laduree Macarons, and some Cherry Gelato it appears that suddenly I'm kinda suffering from a craving crisis." "Miss Blair, are you pregnant?!" the loyal maid shockingly asked her dear employer.

Chuck arrived at the Waldorf penthouse, the elevator dinged open and was surprised when no one meet him at the foyer "Hello, is anybody home?" Chuck shouted when he got no response he decided to climb up to Blair's room, he heard Dorota asked something and seem so shocked, he showed up at Blair's bedroom door and heard what had just the maid said.

"Who's pregnant?" Chuck asked raising his left brow and in state of confusion.

Dorota turned her back to Blair and pointing with her middle finger to Chuck "You, Mister Chuck!"

"Me?!" Chuck stated still confused. "Yes, You Mister Chuck, Nie mogę w to uwierzyć! Ciąża przed ślubem jest niedopuszczalny" Dorota began speaking in Polish which Chuck don't understand.

"Blair, what is sh" before Chuck could finish his sentence Dorota cut him off.

"Miss Blair pregnant, you not careful!" She began hitting Chuck with her feather duster.

"You're pregnant?!" Chuck turned to Blair who is histercally laughing "and you're laughing?!" Chuck asked.

"Dorota! Calm down, I'm not pregnant, I'm just really craving the foods I asked you to buy." Blair stated as she stand up to shake Dorota from her almost breakdown

"But Miss Blair why you crave such food so random?" Dorota asked Blair nervously and a bit confused

"Because, Mother Nature is around and you know how we get." Blair smiled to Dorota as she calm down.

"Okay, I'm really confused right now, what is going on? and Mother Nature? What?" Chuck stated as he stand next to Blair and put his arms around her waist.

"Dorota, you can go now" Blair commanded her Dorota, she nodded and exited Blair's bedroom, then she turned to Chuck "How about I get you a proper hello first before answering any of your confused questions? Chuck smiled and nodded then turn to kiss Blair softly on her lips as he pulled away Chuck asked "So answer my questions .. cravings? pregnancy? and mother nature?"

Blair laughed at Chuck's sudden questions "First of all yes, craving? I'm craving all these food I asked Dorota to get me. "And what is that?" Chuck asked "Laduree Macarons, Cherry Gelato and Godiva chocolates"

Blair smiled as she mentioned one by one her cravings "Anyways, second, pregnancy, No Chuck I'm not pregnant" Blair rolled her eyes "You know I take my pills everyday you don't have to worry about me getting pregnant" Chuck sighed of relief "How about Mother Nature? What does that even mean?" Chuck remembered the third one and asked Blair "Oh Mother Nature? It means I have my friend every month, you know." Blair smiled explaining the third one Chuck was asking curiously. "Oh, alright enough of this mini chaos, how are you feeling?"

"Im feeling good, it's just that I really want those foods I asked Dorota so bad, I hope she gets them soon" Blair stated as she stole a kiss on Chuck's lips "I missed you lips, in fact now I'm craving it too"

She smiled as she tried to look at Chuck's eyes but then Chuck didn't let her as he kissed her more he smiled when he pulled away as he ran out of breathe.

"Care to move this to the comfty bed of yours Waldorf as we wait for your delectable cravings?" Chuck asked her as he pulled her hand and he sat down on Blair's bed. Blair is standing infront of Chuck. Blair started to kiss Chuck passionately when she heard footsteps coming up "Oh that's probably Dorota" Chuck groaned when he lost contact of Blair's lips.

"Miss Blair these are all the food you asked me" Dorota stated with her thick polish accent as she entered the room.

"Thank you Dorota, that will be all" She smiled as she sat down beside Chuck grabbing her laptop on one of her nightstands .. "Now we're watching Tiffany's as I eat these, do you want some baby? I could feed you as I cuddle beside you?" She's taking all out all the stuff Dorota bought her out of the bag when Chuck responded "No, Blair, how about we go back to what we're doing before Dorota arrived?" Chuck asked with a slightly smirk on his lips "Then you could feed off of me with all the stuff Dorota bought you?" Chuck added.

"No Chuck, I can't you know the reason why" Blair rolled her eyes "And we're watching tiffany's while eating these. You're going to help me" She pecked Chuck's lips quickly "Now shush Breakfast at Tiffany's is starting" It's now his turn to roll his eyes as he responded "Only for you Waldorf, you owe me." "Love you too" Blair said as they began watching the movie with all the treats surrounding them Dorota had bought her.

TBC ..


	3. Horny

**HORNY**

Chuck and Blair are sitting on the couch at the Empire watching the stock market. Blair is bored and began to look at her nails then suddenly she tend to look at Chuck's face and he seem so focused on the news.

"You know Bass," Blair spoke "You look so hot watching the stock market and so focus, my sexy man" Blair began rubbing her hand on his right arm. Chuck lost his focus on the stock and looked at Blair at the corner of his eyes, he saw her eyes twinkling and he know her better than she know herself.

He turned his body into Blair and raised his left brow as he questioned her with a smirk on his lips.

"Well?" Chuck added. When Chuck turned himself facing Blair, Blair couldn't help but stare to his heart-shaped lips then to his eyes, without giving any response Blair kissed Chuck passionately on the lips, Chuck, as surprised as he is, he eagerly respond to Blair's passionate kiss. Blair put her hands to the nape of Chuck's neck when suddenly Chuck broke their becoming hot make-out session.

"My my Waldorf, You seem so ... insatiable today?" Chuck stated with a mixture of question to what he just said.

"Because you look very sexy" She tried to kiss him again with a smirk on her face when Chuck asked "What made you so hot and bothered B? Don't tell me I'm sexy because I know for a fact I am and that's proven" Blair rolled her eyes as she slapped his arm with a smile "Basshole, Stop being so smarmy" she tried to kiss his neck.

"No, seriously B, not that I mind you being like this" Chuck asked.

"I don't know Chuck, can you just skip asking questions" she leaned down to his ear "Do you wanna take a shower? Because I feel .. so .. so hot" she whispered seductively and he felt her breath on his ears, he stand up as he offered his right hand to Blair. She accepted his offering hand as she stand up, forgetting the stock market on TV, Blair pulled Chuck to his bedroom. At the middle of it Blair turned around to face Chuck as she began kissing him hotly on the lips, the neck and his jaw.

Chuck responded to Blair's eagerness, his hands roamed around her body from her arms, to her waist, to her hips, he grabbed Blair's thighs then wrapped her legs around him. Chuck carried her to the bathroom as he placed her on the counter sink "Hold on Blair, wait here" Blair groaned as Chuck pulled away to turn on the shower and waited for the perfect temperature he would hate if the temperature is not on its right degree, it might burn his Blair's body,_ his_ body.

"Chuck, come here baby" Blair called flirtalously from the counter as Chuck approach the counter where Blair is sitting at, Blair grabbed Chuck to her, she pressed down his lips to hers and began untying his belt.

Chuck hiked up her dress and caress her thighs then he began to unzip the Lavender Stella McCartney tube lace dress she was wearing. Blair stood up she is now on her black corset and matching underwear, she unbuttoned Chuck's Armani dress shirt, Chuck kicked off his pants and freed himself from his dress shirt.

As they're not wearing anything at all now, Chuck embraced Blair's body as closer as she gets to his and both entered the shower. Under the spray Chuck trapped Blair's body to the shower wall.

Blair put her arms around Chuck's neck as he pulled her closer to him, putting his arms around Blair's waist.

Blair whispered "I want you now" Chuck tested the waters as he put his fingers to her sex, feeling that she is now ready, Chuck stopped their foreplay as he plunged his throbbing sex inside of her.

"Uhhh Chuckkkkk, more please" Chuck thrust his hips into her "You like that baby? Me buried deep inside you?" Chuck said as he hurried his phase as per Blair requested "I love you Blair, so much" he added out of his breath.

"I love you" Blair responded back and received Chuck's thrust as she rolled her hips into his, Chuck moaned as he grind his hips back Blair as well moaned. "I'm almost there come with me?" She said as the climax approaching.

"Right behind you, now come to me baby" Blair climaxed as her nails dugged deep to Chuck's perfect back, he kissed her collarbone as he emptied himself inside of her, after catching his breath he whispered, "that's amazing" with one last kiss on her lips.

As they finished showering together, Chuck stepped out of the bathroom, put a towel around his hips and dried off his arms and head and body with another towel.

He grabbed a purple silk pajamas on his drawer which Blair had bought him when she went shopping last week and he changed into them.

Blair got out of the shower, dried herself with a towel and put around her body and an extra around her head and exited the bathroom, She saw Chuck lying down on the bed watching her come out of the bathroom, putting on her nightie and putting lotion on her arms, legs and her body.

"What?" Blair asked as she caught her looking at her adoringly. "Why are you staring Chuck?"

"Nothing I'm just happy that you're mine and wondering what made you so turned on today?" He stated and asked at the same time.

"Oh nothing you know" she pulled off the sheets to her side of the bed as lay down next to Chuck "I just want to appreciate you and express how I truly love you" She stated proudly with a smirk on her face.

"If I know, you're probably maybe on that time of the month?" he questioned her and stared as he held her hand and kissing her cheeks lovingly.

Blair chuckled as she put her head on Chuck's chest "Maybe, .. Is that a complaint I'm hearing Bass?"

"No, not at all I quite noticed that once a month you're like this, before mother nature arrives and I'm loving it" he replied.

"Well good, because I'm loving it too." She said as Chuck leaned down to kiss her on the lips passionately .. again.

TBC ...


	4. Moody

**MOODY**

Nate is enjoying his time playing X-box in the empire when he suddenly heard Chuck's bedroom door creaked open and surprised to see Blair coming out from the corner of his eye looking .. as you can say miserable ..

"Oh hey Blair, are you okay? I thought you would be out today, shopping with Serena?" Nate asked still looking so focused on the game he is playing.

"As you can see Archibald I'm not, why are you here anyways?" Blair responded back bitchily and scrunching up her nose "And what are these!? it's a mess! there are chips anywhere Nate! you better clean this up. You're like a little boy who just got his first taste of junk food" she sat down to the clean side of the couch.

Nate paused his game and look at Blair "Well, first of all, I live here Blair did you forget? I'm roommates with your boyfriend Chuck? My bestfriend? second, no need to tell me that, that's why God created housekeeping, it's their job to clean and they get paid. And geez why are you so moody?"

"What are you talking about?" Blair said rolling her eyes "Now pass me that remote, I'm going to watch TV, I'm bored" she commanded.

"No way, I'm still playing" Nate resume the game he paused earlier "You can play with me if you want?" Nate suggested.

Blair trying to decide whether she should play with Nate or not "Ugh, no thank you, I don't play video games, those are for children Nate" she said.

"Then have fun watching me then" Nate chuckled with a hint of teasing.

The elevator dinged announcing Chuck's arrival. He was going straight to his bedroom when he saw Blair and Nate on the living room.

"Nathaniel" Chuck said "Hey Man!" Nate wave his right hand up to greet Chuck as he was holding the controller by his left hand.

"Hey you .. " Chuck said as he was going to give Blair a kiss on the lips, Blair avoided it and Chuck lips caught her cheek instead. "What's wrong?" He asked Blair "Nathaniel, what have you done to my girlfriend? Is he bothering you Blair?" Chuck asked.

"Hey, I'm not the one who's bothering, your girlfriend came out of your bedroom looking so miserable and told me some bitchy remarks, I didn't do anything" Nate said.

"I'm not the one who's bothering" Blair mocked Nate "Ugh you guys are so annoying!" Blair stormed out to Chuck's bedroom as she slammed the door.

Nate and Chuck looked at each other confused "What's wrong with her? did she and Serena had a fight again?" Chuck asked Nate curiously.

"I don't know why don't you ask her? She's moody, Now let me play my game, I've been interrupted." Nate said.

Chuck went to the bedroom and followed Blair, he opened it and saw Blair sitting on the bed, Blair seem so annoyed she turned her head around "What Bass? What do you want?" Blair asked skeptically

"Did you and Serena had a fight again?" Chuck said as he come to her close and kiss her shoulders, Blair shrugged trying to avoid Chuck's kiss on her shoulders "No we didn't." Blair said.

"Then what's wrong Blair?" Blair looked at Chuck "Nothing's wrong Chuck , God why do you assume always something's wrong ugh!" Blair stood up grabbed her purse on top of the dresser before heading to the door "Where are you going Blair?" Chuck asked as he tried to stop her.

"I'm going out with Serena, don't follow me." Blair said as she took her phone out and dialling Serena. "Serena, meet me at Bendel's in 20. I need some Retail Therapy" she hung up the phone and stepped towards the elevator.

"Blair! wait .." Chuck called but he was too late as the elevator closed.

.

.

.

Meanwhile at Bendel's ..

"B, hey what's wrong? what's with the frown on your face? Serena asked as she noticed Blair's mood.

"Uh Serena, Chuck and Nate annoyed me earlier, I needed to get some air before I blow up on them, now chop chop, let's get ahead to the Handbag Department , I can hear them calling for me." Serena chuckled as she put her hands on Blair's arms.

"Oooooh, look at this bag, hello to youuuu" Blair said with an emphasis holding the Balenciaga bag

"Are you okay? Moments ago you were practically ready to put up a fight, now you're all happy .. " Serena said

"I told you S, I just needed to have some air, now that I have, I feel relief." Blair replied "Uh okay?" Serena responded back with a confuse face.

.

.

.

"I have a surprise for you!" Blair called out coming from the elevator, entering the living room

"Then why are you still dressed?" Chuck asked with a smirk on his face sitting down on the couch reading the newspaper. "Seriously, Chuck?" Nate said. He was sitting across Chuck on one of the chairs.

"That was yesterday, and oh Nate, you're still here." Blair's response as she rolled her eyes and sat infront of Chuck

"What happened to you earlier? you just stormed out?" Chuck said as he greeted Blair with a kiss on her lips, he pulled away but Blair pulled him back to her "Not enough .." she said and kissed him more tenderly on the lips. Blair pulled back now to catch her breath. "Anyways, I bought something, as I was in the middle of my Retail Therapy, I somewhat happened to cross the candles' section " she said so giddily and happily and took one of the candles out of the bag and handed it to Chuck.

"What am I going to do with candles Blair? You know I'm not really a fan of it" Chuck said, he smelled the candle Blair handed to him "But it smells good."

"Don't you want know?" Blair told Chuck seductively "We can use it, perhaps tonight" she smiled to him with a wink "Or right now." Blair stood up. "And as a matter of fact, I bought some undergarments" showing a piece of it to him "I know you want me to model them from you" she said, stood up and headed to the bedroom

"Alright, that's it" Chuck stood up as he grabbed Blair's shopping bags "And Nathaniel, if you know what's best for you, you want to evacuate the penthouse for a few hours." Chuck said with a as-a-matter-of-fact tone on his way to his bedroom to follow Blair.

"Or for tonight too!" Blair added saying from the bedroom.

"Uh alright .." Nate groaned "I'm meeting Serena too anyways so I guess I'm just going to crash at her place?" Instead of getting a response, he received the door shutting out and he heard Blair's giggles coming from the bedroom.

.

.

.

"Hey Nate!" Serena greeted him

"Serena" he said as he placed a kiss on Serena's cheeks and lips. "Do you know what's wrong with Blair today? First, she was acting like a Godzilla then when she got back she was all happy and somehow turned on." Serena laughed

"I know when I met her earlier, she was about to go Naomi Campbell on me, and telling me how you guys annoyed her" she chuckled "she's just moody that's all."

"Moody? For what reason?" he asked Serena as they sat down inside the restaurant.

"Oh it's her time of the month" Serena whispered and chuckled, and placed the napkin on her lap

"oh .. OHHHHHHH " Nate said dumbfounded and made a disgusted face.

TBC ...


End file.
